Bray and Ebony's Mistake
by Nev2
Summary: What if the picture Ebony showed Amber was real?
1. Coming Home

Summary: Before the Virus Ebony had a baby. Bray is the father but he doesn't know. It is 8 years after the Techno invasion and their daughter makes her way back to Tribe World.  
  
Couples: Trudy/Jay, Amber/Bray (Bray is still a prisoner) , Ebony/Slade, Lex/Ti-San.  
  
Coming Home  
  
Alicia walked down the streets of the new and improved city. She wanted to find her real parents. Her adoptive parents died of the virus and she was raised buy the Eco Tribe. She doesn't know who her parents are. She needed to find them. Alicia wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into a guy. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Alicia apologized. "It's alright. Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Alicia. I am looking for my...uh...parents." "Nice to meet you Alicia. I am Jay. I can take you back to the mall, maybe someone will know who you are looking for." She followed Jay to the mall. A woman with short black hair greeted him and then look at Alicia and gasped. "Trudy this is Alicia, Alicia this is Trudy." Jay introduced us. "You are...no you can't be." Trudy was staring at Alicia. "You are...Ebony's..." Trudy fainted and Jay caught her and carried her to a room. Then another woman came down the stairs. It was Eagle. "Eagle!" Alicia ran and gave her a hug. Jay had come out of the room where Trudy was and stood behind me. The rest of the residents in the mall came out of their rooms and looked at Alicia. "How do you know my mum?" Asked a little boy. Eagle stepped away from me and grabbed her son's hand. "Alicia you remember my son Bray, Bray this is Alicia." Alicia shook his little hand and then turned to Jay. "I would like to see the leader of this city. Now!" Alicia was angry. Lex grabbed her arm. "Wait Alicia, Why are you here?" Alicia couldn't take it anymore. "I am here to find my parents!" Alicia ran out of the mall and Jay followed her leaving the mall rats confused with their thoughts. 


	2. Mom

Mom  
  
Jay finally caught up with Alicia. "Who are your parents?" He asked. "I don't know. But I have to find them." She said between sobs. Jay stared at her. "Were you adopted?" "Yes, I was adopted. I want to find my real parents." Jay grabbed her arm and led her to the hotel without saying a word. Jay led her all of the way to Ebony's room door. "Now Alicia, wait here. I will introduce you to Ebony." Jay walked into the room and saw Slade on the computer and Ebony sitting on the bed. "Ebony, someone wants to speak with you." "Who now?" "You'll see." Jay led Ebony out of her room. "Oh my god." Ebony was looking at a female version of Bray. Long Raven colored hair. She had Ebony's face though. "It can't be." Ebony was thinking out load. "Hello. You must be Ebony." Alicia held out her hand but Ebony was still in shock. They stood there for a minute. " Why are you here girl?" Ebony asked. "l would like to find my parents." Ebony steped back and looked at Slade who was standing in shook behind her. "Slade, this is Alicia." Slade held out his hand. "Excuse me." Ebony pulled Jay into her room and locked the door. "What is she doing here?" Jay looked at her in shook. "She wants to find her parents." "Don't you think I know that?!" Slade came into the room. (He has a key you know) "Ebony, I am going to take this girl to go see the prisoners. Maybe she can find her parents there." Alicia over heard this and ran into the room. "Take me to the prisoners. Now!" 


	3. Dad

Dad?  
  
Alicia was led into a prison cell where thousands of people were being held. Ebony and Jay looked horrified at the room and waited at the door and Alicia walked bravely into the room. She looked at all of the cells until she came to Bray's. "Let him go." She demanded. "I can't do that." Slade replied. Alicia kicked him and he fell to his knees. "I said let him go." Jay ran over to get the keys that Slade was holding out as Ebony ran to Slade to help him up. Jay opened the cell and Bray came out. He looked at Ebony and then at Alicia. "Ebony, I need to talk to you. Now!" Bray pulled Ebony into another room. "Who is that girl?" "She...is...my daughter. But don't tell her. I don't want to even know her." Bray looked at Ebony in shock. "Who is the father?" "Who do you think Bray?" She snapped back. "Me?" "Yes you." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I couldn't. I didn't want to have an abortion so I gave her up. No one should know about me being her mother. You can tell her that you are her father, but Amber wouldn't like that, would she?" Ebony sneered. Bray gave Ebony the death stare and walked over to Alicia. "Can I speak to you?" Bray took her to the room he had Ebony in. " Now you are free to come with me to the mall." "I would love to." Bray and Alicia walked out of the room to face Slade, Ebony and Jay. "I am going back to the mall weather you like it or not." Bray turned to leave but Slade hit him with his walking stick. Alicia punched Slade again and she ran out of the hotel with Bray. 


	4. Tell Me The Truth

Tell Me The Truth  
  
Alicia and Bray arrived at the mall late in the night. Alicia ran up the stairs and woke everyone up. "What do you want now?" Amber asked half asleep. "Look for yourself." Amber looked at Bray and ran into his arms. Trudy walked over to Alicia and pulled her into the other room.  
  
Once they were out of anyone else's earshot. Trudy and Alicia sat on the sofa. "I know who your parents are." Trudy whispered. "Who?" Alicia spoke in her normal voice. "Sh, please, I don't want anyone to hear." "Alright, talk, Now!" Trudy looked fondly at the girl. "You are so much like your mother. But that's a good thing because you have your father's morals." "Cut to the point Trudy!" Alicia sneered. "Your parents are Bray and Ebony." Trudy looked at Alicia who was in complete shock. "But...why?" "Why what?" " I was an Eco, my tribe was completely against Ebony. Eagle , Amber as you know her, hated Ebony because she knew that Ebony and her love Bray had a child in the past. But she never knew that was me." Alicia cried. Trudy hugged her. "Is you want to confront them, you can. But I can tell you, don't except Ebony to have any feelings for you. At all."  
  
Bray and Amber were making up for lost time when Bray Jr. came into the room. "Mum, who is this?" Bray looked at his son and smiled. Amber called Jr. over. "This is your father." Immediately Bray hugged his son and Jr. hugged him back. "I am so sorry I was gone." Bray was crying. "No problem, Mum told me you were in a prison or dead." Alicia came in with Trudy. Ebony and Jay had arrived at the mall and were walking up the stairs. Alicia called Bray and Ebony to her. "Tell me the truth!" Alicia cried. Bray and Ebony looked at each other. Amber and the rest of the mallrats were surrounding them. "I said tell me the truth! Both of you!" Alicia yelled again. "About what?" Ebony asked nervously. "You tell me Ebony, or should I call you Mom." Alicia yelled. Everyone in the mall looked stunned. Ebony was terrified and Bray was looking at Amber and Jr. Amber was the first to break the silence. "Ebony," she began as she walked to her. " You weren't lying when you told me, were you?" "No." Ebony replied. "Told her what?" Alicia demanded. "That she and Bray had a child together." Amber said. The whole mall was surrounded by gasps and murmurs. "Amber I..." Bray cried. "Don't start. I have known for a long time. But I didn't think that Alicia was your daughter. Well, not Ebony's at least." Amber yelled. "You know her?" Trudy asked. "Yes, she was an Eco, until she left to find her parents." Ebony and Bray stared at each other again. "Say something!" Alicia cried. "I don't expect you to love me or even care, I just want to know why. Why you left me on the street." Everyone stared at Ebony, including Bray. "You left my daughter on the street?!" Bray was furious. "I didn't want you alright? I didn't love you and I never will!" Ebony yelled at Alicia. "Ok, then leave. I don't want to see you ever again!" Amber shouted. Ebony left the mall.  
  
It was ten minutes until someone talked again. "I didn't even know." Bray cried. Amber was sitting with him rubbing his back. "I know, I know." Alicia was sitting across from Bray and Amber and the rest of the mallrats had gone to bed. Amber left, leaving Bray and Alicia alone. "Alicia," Bray began. " I never even knew your mother was pregnant." Alicia got up and sat beside him. "I know. I just want to belong. I want a family." Alicia sobbed. Bray held her in his arms. "You've found it. I will always love you Alicia, you are my daughter." Alicia looked up at Bray. "I love you too......Dad." 


End file.
